Une chance
by Hito-76
Summary: Jack découvre Sam en train de regarder la photo d’un homme…


**Une chance… **

**Résumé** : Jack découvre Sam en train de regarder la photo d'un homme…  
**Genre**: Romance S/J  
**Spoilers**: Peu importe  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi mais à la MGM…  
**NB**/ Une petite histoire sans prétention pour tous frustrés, espérant un Happy End comme moi…

----------------------------------

Cela faisait à présent plusieurs heures que Sam travaillait dans son labo à bricoler le nouveau générateur à Naquada que le Général Hammond lui avait demandé… Son dos commençait à la faire souffrir et ses yeux à loucher dangereusement. C'était le signe qu'une petite pause devenait indispensable. Aussi, lâchant sa pince et ôtant ses gants, elle alla s'asseoir sur son siège, devant son PC et s'étira afin de détendre ses muscles noués. Les yeux lourds, elle les ferma quelques instants pour se relaxer quelque peu et inévitablement ses pensées se tournèrent vers celui qui hantait ses jours et ses nuits… surtout ses nuits… De ce fait, l'envie de le voir lui noua sournoisement l'estomac la faisant soupirer de lassitude. Cette sensation lui était si coutumière… Elle y avait cependant trouvé une parade, bien piètre, il est vrai, mais elle devait s'en contenter, songea-t-elle en sortant de sa poche une photo. Elle était cornée, usée à juste titre puisqu'elle ne sortait jamais sans elle. Sam ne savait jamais quand l'envie désespérée de voir son visage se ferait sentir… Souvent, c'était sa seule certitude.

La jeune femme plongea alors son regard dans celui de cet homme, cherchant à y puiser les force nécessaire pour continuer, à y trouver le moindre réconfort. Mais la douleur ne partait pas… Elle restait là...

Ainsi perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas le Colonel O'Neill approcher silencieusement du labo. Cela faisait maintenant cinq jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et franchement… il n'en pouvait plus. Il était donc rentré plus tôt que prévu à la base. Il lui restait pourtant deux jours de congé… Doucement, Jack passa la tête à travers l'embrasure de la porte ouverte et la trouva assise devant son PC, concentrée sur son travail… Bon sang… Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui avait manquée…

Sachant parfaitement que lorsqu'elle travaillait, le plafond pouvait s'effondrer à coté d'elle qu'elle ne s'en rendrait même pas compte, O'Neill entra silencieusement dans la pièce et s'adossa au mur afin de pouvoir la regarder à loisir sans être dérangé par une tierce personne passant dans le couloir. Il était là à l'observer, enregistrant ses cheveux en bataille, la petite moue qu'elle arborait quand elle était concentrée, lorsqu'il l'entendit soudain soupirer… Sa main qui, jusqu'ici, était restée cachée derrière l'écran de son PC entra alors dans son champ de vision…

_« Tiens, elle ne travaille pas… C'est quoi cette photo… ? » _

Perplexe, il détailla celle-ci, remarquant son usure, son léger froissement. C'était une photo qu'on gardait sur soi, qu'on regardait souvent. L'emmenait-elle aussi en mission ? Vu son état, certainement. Elle devait la conserver en permanence sur elle, la préservant de son mieux... Il reporta alors son attention sur la jeune femme. Plus il la dévisageait, concentrée, troublée parce qu'elle avait sous les yeux, plus l'estomac de Jack se serrait… Sam, sa Sam avait un homme dans sa vie… Car c'était bien un homme sur cette photo… la façon dont elle la regardait était sans équivoque… Le ventre noué, une boule dans la gorge, il fut incapable de réagir pendant plusieurs minutes. Il était en train d'encaisser lentement, douloureusement cette nouvelle… L'espace d'un instant, il se prit à espérer être la personne dessus mais son esprit pragmatique lui fit aussitôt refouler cette pensée ridicule. Ils étaient ensemble pratiquement 24h/24… Pourquoi aurait-elle besoin de l'avoir en photo…?

Il sentit alors monter en lui une chaleur déroutante qui rapidement se transforma en rage désespérée, s'insinuant en lui, coulant dans ses veines… Qui était-il ? Est-ce qu'il le connaissait ? … Il fallait qu'il voit son visage, qu'il sache qui il était. Cela lui sembla tout à coup impératif, vital.

Alors, sortant de sa torpeur, il s'avança lentement du bureau de Sam et d'un geste rapide tenta d'attraper ce que la jeune femme tenait précieusement dans sa main… en vain. Sentant une présence, Carter, plus réactive que jamais s'était écartée au dernier moment, évitant l'attaque de justesse. Redressant la tête, elle croisa le regard énigmatique de son supérieur posé sur elle. Sam vira aussitôt au rouge écarlate, renforçant par la même son envie de voir cette fichue photo.

- Carter…  
- … Mon Colonel, balbutia-t-elle tandis qu'elle le voyait s'avancer un peu plus vers elle. Que… Que faites-vous ?  
- … J'aimerais voir ce que vous tenez dans votre main…

Regardant le visage de Sam passer de cramoisi à livide en quelques secondes, Jack crut qu'elle allait tout simplement s'évanouir. Les mains tremblantes, elle eut le réflexe de cacher la photo dans son dos tout en se levant prestement pour mettre de la distance entre eux.

- … Non…  
- Non ? fit-il en haussant les sourcils tout en continuant d'avancer vers elle.  
- Non ! répondit-elle, avec cette fois-ci un peu plus d'assurance.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- … Parce que… Ca ne vous regarde pas !

Elle lui aurait enfoncé un poignard dans le cœur que ça aurait eu le même effet sur lui ! A cette remarque, l'estomac de Jack, déjà terriblement noué se contracta encore davantage… Son regard s'assombrit un peu plus ce qui eu pour résultat de faire se redresser la jeune femme.

Il fallait qu'il change de tactique, sinon ça risquait de se finir en combat de boxe, car visiblement elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Et il était hors de question pour lui qu'il quitte ce labo sans avoir vu la tête de ce type ! … D'autant qu'il avait à présent la certitude de le connaître sinon pourquoi serait-elle aussi nerveuse… ?

Son regard s'adoucit alors et un sourire taquin apparut sur ses lèvres. Il sentit aussitôt la jeune femme se détendre …

- Allez !  
- Non !  
- Carter ! Montrez moi!!!

La voix suppliante de son supérieur se chargea de la décontracter complètement…

- J'ai dit non, Mon Colonel ! répondit-elle en riant doucement tout en rangeant la photo dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.

_« Si tu crois que ça va m'empêcher de la prendre, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil, ma p'tite ! » _

Faisant mine d'être battu, Jack s'assit nonchalamment sur un des coins du bureau, les bras croisés sur son torse.

- C'est pas très gentil…

Sam sourit, retrouvant des couleurs. Les battements de son cœur, bien sur, n'avaient toujours pas retrouvé une vitesse normale mais cela… c'était toujours le cas lorsqu'elle se trouvait seule dans la même pièce que lui. Elle avait cru mourir de peur en le voyant fondre ainsi sur elle pour lui prendre sa précieuse photo. Dieu merci… Il avait rapidement abandonné cette idée. A présent, elle était en sécurité dans sa poche et Sam pouvait apprécier à sa juste valeur la petite joute puérile à laquelle ils se livraient.

- Mais je ne suis pas très gentille !  
- J'ai cru remarquer !

Elle rit doucement tout en croisant à son tour les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Que faites-vous là, Mon Colonel ? Il vous restait pourtant deux jours de congé…  
- « Nous » restait deux jours de congé. La question serait donc de savoir ce que vous, vous faites ici !  
- Vous tentez de détourner la conversation, Mon Colonel… Je ne suis pas dupe !  
- Arrggg… Vous êtes trop intelligente pour moi, Carter !

A ces mots, Sam fit la moue. C'était incroyable ce qu'il aimait se déprécier… ou peut être la mettre sur un piédestal, c'était au choix…

- Vous ne m'avez pas répondu, Mon Colonel…  
- … Vous voulez vraiment savoir ?  
- Oui.

Jack eut un sourire enjôleur faisant tressaillir la jeune femme.

- … Vous me manquiez.

A ces mots, le cœur de Sam s'arrêta de battre et un voile blanc passa devant ses yeux. Puis son pouls repartit de plus belle, son visage virant au rouge et ses mains devenant moites. Son corps n'était plus qu'émoi et chambardement…

Elle ne comprit donc pas tout suite ce qui lui arrivait… Lorsqu'elle reprit plus ou moins ses esprits, elle se trouvait dans les bras de son supérieur alors qu'une main baladeuse s'introduisait effrontément dans la poche arrière de son pantalon ! Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle sentit la chaleur de sa paume contre l'une de ses fesses, tandis que de l'autre il la maintenait fermement prisonnière contre son torse.

- Désolée, Carter… grogna-t-il, la voix étrangement rauque…

Enfin, il la lâcha, levant sa main victorieuse. Manquant de s'effondrer après un tel assaut, Sam parvint à rester debout et regarda avec horreur son supérieur en possession de sa photo. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et, comme s'il s'agissait de sauver sa propre vie, elle bondit sur lui, les bras tendus.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! hurla-t-elle.

Surpris par la vitesse de l'attaque, Jack manqua de s'étaler de tout son long. Maintenant sa main au-dessus de la tête, il tentait vainement d'éloigner une Carter enragée. Conscient qu'elle allait rapidement en venir à un corps à corps plus musclé, il la repoussa brutalement et profita des quelques secondes gagnées pour examiner la photo.

Un silence se fit dans la pièce. Sam le regarda avec effroi dévisager ce que, pour rien au monde, elle n'aurait voulu qu'il voit… Honteuse, elle ne pouvait cependant le quitter des yeux, attendant une réaction quelconque qui tardait à venir. Puis enfin, elle le vit redresser la tête, hébété, interdit…

- Vous n'aviez pas le droit… murmura-t-elle simplement atterrée.

Pour seule réponse, il s'avança vers le bureau et y déposa le polaroïd. Il finit cependant par se tourner vers elle.

- Le jour où vous vous sentirez prête à m'avoir en chair et en os plutôt qu'en photo, faites-moi signe…

Sur ces mots, il se retourna et sortit, la laissant seule.

---------------------------------

Le lendemain matin, après une nuit blanche à tourner et à retourner les événements de la veille dans sa tête, Jack se dirigea d'un pas nerveux vers le mess. Combien de fois s'était-il dit, au cours de cette interminable nuit, qu'il aurait mieux fait de la bousculer un peu plus au lieu de partir afin de lui laisser le choix. Connaissant Carter, il y avait de grandes chances qu'il attende en vain une quelconque réaction… Et pourtant… Elle savait si bien le surprendre parfois…

Lorsqu'il avait vu son visage sur cette photo, il n'en avait pas cru ses yeux. C'était lui… Une photo de lui qui avait été prise visiblement lors d'une soirée dans l'appartement de Daniel. Il ne se souvenait absolument pas d'avoir été photographier… Quoiqu'il en soit, passée sa surprise et un soulagement inexprimable, Jack avait sentit revenir en lui cette colère qu'il avait tenté de refouler depuis plus de trois ans. Qu'attendait-elle, à l'aimer ainsi, en silence !? Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir tenté, à plusieurs reprises, de lui faire comprendre combien il tenait à elle… Alors pourquoi refusait-elle de leur laisser une chance, de prendre le risque d'avoir une liaison avec lui malgré le règlement interne… ? … Enfin… Au moins toute cette histoire, à défaut de le soulager, allait-elle lui permettre de jauger l'affection que lui portait son second. Les choses étaient claires, à présent. Elle s'avait qu'il n'attendait qu'un signe de sa part.

Jack parvint enfin au mess et, à peine entré, tourna la tête vers la table de SG1. Elle était déjà là, dos à l'entrée, en compagnie de Teal'c. Se détournant, plus nerveux que jamais, il partit machinalement se chercher un bol de céréales, bien qu'il savait d'avance qu'il ne pourrait quasiment rien avaler… Une fois servie, il se dirigea vers ses amis et posa son plateau à coté de celui du Jaffa afin d'être face à la jeune femme. Il croisa son regard affolé et, le cœur serré, la vit se détourner, mal à l'aise.

- Bonjour O'Neill.  
- Salut Teal'c… Carter…  
- … Mon Colonel…

_« Et voilà… C'est reparti. » _

-------------------------------------

Quelques semaines s'écoulèrent sans changements. Ou plutôt si. Le malaise avait disparu et l'unité du groupe était de nouveau bien présente. Jack, quelque peu désabusé, avait fini par ravaler sa colère et sa rancœur pour se jeter à fond dans le travail. Finalement, il n'y avait que ça qui pouvait la lui faire sortir de ses pensées…même si ça restait plutôt difficile puisqu'elle était quasiment tout le temps dans son champ de vision…

La dernière mission en date l'avait énormément éprouvé. Elle avait bien faillit y laisser sa peau – encore une fois – et franchement, ça devenait de plus en plus difficile à gérer pour lui. D'un pas lourd et fatigué, il se dirigea vers son casier. Cette douche, bien qu'agréable, n'avait pu ôter la tension extrême qui l'habitait. Dans un grognement sourd, Jack frotta son épaule douloureuse. Frasier y avait pourtant jeté un œil mais elle avait préféré s'attarder sur ses genoux… Il allait finir dans un fauteuil roulant, songea-t-il lugubrement tout en ouvrant machinalement la porte de son casier. S'apprêtant à prendre un caleçon propre à l'intérieur, sa main stoppa sa course à mi-chemin.

Une enveloppe blanche se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Perplexe, O'Neill regarda autour de lui mais il était, pour l'heure, tout seul dans la salle. Au-delà du fait qu'il trouvait étrange la présence de cette lettre dans son casier, la première question qui lui vint à l'esprit fut de savoir comment elle y était arrivée. Le cadenas n'avait pas été forcé, à première vue. Prenant l'enveloppe qui ne contenait aucun signe distinctif, Jack finit par l'ouvrir et y plongea la main. Lorsque ses doigts touchèrent le contenu et qu'il reconnut la texture significative du papier glacé, son cœur ne fit qu'un tour. Fébrilement, il ressortit la main avec entre ses doigts la photo usée que Carter avait gardé précieusement depuis près de trois ans. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe afin d'être sur qu'il n'y ait pas un message l'accompagnant, mais en vain.

Le cœur cognant dans sa poitrine à une allure disproportionnée, Jack essaya de comprendre ce que la jeune femme avait voulu lui dire en lui envoyant cette photo, puis resongeant aux paroles qu'il lui avait adressé juste avant de sortir après leur petite discussion, il sentit son pouls s'accélérer encore plus. Ni une ni deux, il referma violemment la porte de son casier et s'élança vers la sortie de la salle, mais prenant soudain conscience de la tenue légère – serviette autour de la taille - dans laquelle il se trouvait, il fit demi-tour en grognant. Les mains tremblantes, il rouvrit son casier, s'habilla aussi vite qu'il pu, compte tenu de l'état d'énervement dans lequel il se trouvait, puis, après avoir tenté de retrouver un semblant de calme, finit par sortir en trombe des vestiaires.

Il tenta, tant bien que mal, de faire bonne figure et d'éviter de montrer sa précipitation quant à son désir de rejoindre le labo de son second le plus rapidement possible mais il ne passa pourtant pas inaperçu. Il était suffisamment rare de voir le Colonel O'Neill aussi expressif pour ne pas se retourner sur son passage avec incrédulité...

Une fois pratiquement parvenu à destination, Jack ralentit l'allure et tenta de retrouver son calme… Difficile lorsque votre cœur bat la chamade à l'idée de vivre ce que vous espériez en vain depuis plusieurs années déjà. Les mains moites, un nœud à l'estomac à l'idée d'avoir mal interprété l'envoie de cette photo, O'Neill finit par soupirer puis fit les quelques pas qui le séparait du labo…

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent aussitôt. La porte était fermée… Incertain, il frappa quelques coups puis tenta de l'ouvrir… en vain. Une boule dans la gorge, terriblement déçu, il finit par passer une main tremblante sur sa nuque.

- Le major Carter est rentrée chez elle, O'Neill, intervint alors Teal'c qui passait à ce moment même derrière lui.

Jack se retourna pour croiser le regard chaud de son ami puis le suivit des yeux tandis que le Jaffa disparaissait au croisement du couloir. Parfois, il se demandait si Teal'c n'avait pas des antennes… Finalement, haussant les épaules, il tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Sam était rentrée chez elle…

Ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal, et surtout… c'était bon signe ! Elle devait s'attendre à ce qu'il vienne la rejoindre et elle avait souhaité que leur discussion se fasse sans caméras, sans interruptions possibles…  
Ou bien, elle s'était simplement éloignée pour ne pas le voir jusqu'au lendemain…  
…  
Rraaah ! S'il continuait à tourner et à retourner toutes les possibilités dans sa tête, il serait encore là demain !  
Aussi, prenant son courage à deux mains, il finit par se diriger d'un pas décidé vers le bureau du Général Hammond afin d'obtenir l'autorisation de sortir hors de la base pour la soirée. Il espérait simplement que le fait de voir deux membres de son équipe fard s'isoler le même soir ne lui mettrait pas la puce à l'oreille…

Ouf ! Hammond n'avait pas relevé, songea Jack s'engouffrant dans l'ascenseur. Il faut dire qu'il était plutôt fier de son jeu d'acteur ! Essayez donc de jouer les mecs blasés lorsque votre cœur bât à cent à l'heure et que vous êtes si tendu que vous avez du mal à parler… !  
Bon sang ! Comment allait-il faire pour conduire ?? .Re ouf ! Le voilà arrivé devant la maison de son second… en un seul morceau. Un véritable miracle en soi. C'était pourtant pas faute de pouvoir gérer n'importe quelle situation mais là… Il s'agissait de Carter… De lui et de Carter…

Il y a encore un mois il n'y croyait plus. Les missions se succédaient, les sacrifices aussi sans que rien ne change, sans qu'aucun geste ne soit fait, sans qu'aucun mot ne soit prononcé… Rien si ce n'est des regards, des sourires, des larmes parfois, brillant dans ses yeux. Mais rien de vraiment concret pour le soulager. Pour lui dire qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, il y a quelques années de cela…

Et puis, il y eut cette photo… L'espoir regonflant ses poumons, lui donnant la sensation d'être plus vivant que jamais.

Et de nouveau ce gouffre… La chute avait été plus terrible que jamais. Il avait cru ne pas pouvoir gérer cette souffrance, ce manque, ce besoin d'elle qui lui broyait le cœur, lui donnait la sensation atroce d'étouffer. Si elle devait le repousser encore une fois…

Jack, les mains serrant nerveusement son volant, tenta d'avaler sa salive mais visiblement, mis à part l'oxygène qui le pénétrait, difficilement cependant, plus rien ne voulait passer. Sa gorge et son estomac étaient complètement noués. Ayant l'étrange sensation d'aller tout droit à l'échafaud, O'Neill finit cependant par ouvrir la portière et se dirigea d'un pas incertain jusqu'au portail de Sam. Il le franchit sans se poser davantage de question, monta les quelques marches sous le porche et s'arrêta devant la porte. Son courage venait soudain de l'abandonner. N'était-il pas préférable d'espérer que d'obtenir une réponse qui avait une chance sur deux de le tuer sur place ? S'il partait maintenant, il resterait dans l'incertitude au moins jusqu'à demain. Il passerait encore quelques heures à croire qu'il avait toujours une chance…

Hésitant, le sang bourdonnant dans ses oreilles, il sentit tout son corps se contracter lorsque la porte s'ouvrit doucement devant lui sans qu'il n'ait fait le moindre geste. Il leva les yeux et croisa ceux, plus indéchiffrable que jamais de son second. Ils se fixèrent en silence.

Lui, cherchant à définir l'expression - troublée ? - de Sam, incapable de détacher ses yeux des siens.

Elle, enregistrant le regard égaré de son supérieur, ses cheveux en bataille, sa respiration courte. Le cœur serré, la jeune femme réalisa qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi… terrorisé depuis qu'elle le connaissait.

Bien sur, il se ressaisit très vite mais ne parvint pas tout à fait à effacer toute émotion de son visage. Il restait là devant elle, incapable de faire le moindre geste, attendant que d'un mot elle décide de son sort… de sa vie.

Mais elle ne dit rien. Elle prit seulement sa main dans la sienne, tandis qu'il retenait son souffle, et l'attira vers l'intérieur de sa maison. Sans le lâcher, elle referma la porte et le mena vers le salon. Dans un état second, O'Neill se laissa guider par cette main si fraîche alors que lui avait l'impression de bouillir littéralement à l'intérieur. Elle finit cependant par s'arrêter puis se retourna lentement pour lui faire face. Jack, lui, ne la quittait pas des yeux. D'un mouvement de tête, elle l'incita à regarder autour de lui et il due faire un suprême effort pour laisser son regard glisser dans la direction indiquée. C'est en découvrant, à travers la brume de son esprit égaré, une table joliment dressée, qu'il réalisa enfin que tout n'était peut être pas perdu. Reprenant vie, il scruta un peu mieux les lieux. Des bougies d'où s'échappait une lumière diffuse, une musique douce s'élevant paisiblement dans la pièce, une odeur agréable, le parfum de Sam… Il se tourna alors vers elle et croisa son regard chaud. Un sourire timide sur les lèvres, elle sembla attendre une réaction de sa part mais le trop plein d'émotion qui l'agitait à ce moment même l'empêchait de prononcer le moindre mot. Ce fut son regard alors qui parla et elle comprit. Elle serra plus fort la main de Jack qu'elle tenait toujours dans la sienne, les yeux brillants, le cœur chaud.

Une sonnerie vint soudain les sortir de leur torpeur. Sam le regarda, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres et fit mine de partir vers la cuisine. Le repas était prêt. Mais elle ne fit qu'un pas et due s'arrêter car la main qu'elle tenait ne semblait plus vouloir la lâcher. Elle se retourna vers Jack et croisa de nouveau son regard mais celui-ci avait changé. Il était plus chaud, plus vivant que jamais. D'un mouvement doux mais ferme, il l'attira vers lui et glissa son autre main sur sa taille. Puis lentement, il approcha son visage de celui de la jeune femme. Leurs cœurs battant plus vite, leurs respirations se faisant plus rapides, leurs souffles se mêlant… Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent enfin, se caressant tendrement, pour se rejoindre, finalement, en un baiser profond, délicieux et libérateur… Tous deux savourèrent alors le corps chaud de l'autre contre le sien, leurs mains glissant, coulant sur eux, faisant naître un feu brûlant qui ne demandait qu'à être éveillé.

Le repas attendrait, finalement…

**FIN**


End file.
